1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of light-emitting diode (LED) light source techniques, and in particular to a connector and LED light bar.
2. The Related Arts
Due to the advantages of low power consumption, high luminance and long life span, LED light bar is widely applied to many fields, such as, furniture, car, advertisement, lighting, boats and home decoration. As LED technique develops and the demands on LED increase, LED light bar also becomes more complex.
In known technique, LED light bar usually comprises LED, single-jack connector and circuit board. The LED and the single-jack connector are disposed on the circuit board. LED is connected through the single-jack connector to the external power supply to obtain electricity for lighting. However, because of the limitation of the single-jack connector, a connector can only provide limited number of LED for connecting to external power supply. In a more complex LED light bar, more connectors will be required to supply the power, resulting in higher cost of light bar as well as inconvenience of LED light bar control.